wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Te'Nala
((OOC: This page has undergone a lot of changes, while I figured out what to keep, and what was changed, from her time on SoE, and got un-lazy enough to finalize and rewrite things. This page should now be accurate.)) =Background = Childhood Born in Hillsbrad. Was found by a human named Lilith, a traveling jewelcrafter, in the year 12. She appeared to be three in human years, and aged at about the normal rate a human does. She showed other signs of human blood, though how much is impossible to tell. She was raised by Lilith, traveling around most of Lordaeron. They had a home south of Capital City, near the lake. Adolescence The Baby When barely an adolescent, Te'Nala went alone to a nearby village. On the way back, she was attacked by a human thug. She recovered, but it became apparent she was with child. After a relatively easy pregnancy, she lost the child while birthing, nearly dying herself. The Rogue She left Lilith about now, joining up with a goblin ship, and ending up in Kalimdor. She worked as a mercenary and assassin for a year or so, then ended up in it bad with the Grimtotem. After getting captured twice, she decided to do something a bit less destructive with her life. Adult Life The First Turning Point Te'Nala began to change her ways after that. She began to pray more, and serve the Light. She'd still perform the same sort of jobs, but they were for the Church. After awhile, she stopped performing those jobs at all, instead becoming a paladin, and a healer. She joined the Silver Hand, and a year later, traveled back to Kalimdor, this time with Lady Jaina Proudmore. She helped in the Battle for Mt Hyjal, mostly in a healing capacity. The Dark Portal After that, she continued to train as a paladin, and became closely involved with the Argent Dawn after it was founded. After the re-opening of the Dark Portal, she was sent by the Argent Dawn to Silvermoon as a representative. While there, she fell in love with, and married another paladin. He was a blood knight, however, and thought, as most did at the time, that she was a fellow one, and a Sin'Dorei. When he learned that she wasn't, he stabbed her, killing their unborn child. The Cat It was (very) shortly after this that Te'Nala and Tomahna properly met. Known otherwise to her as a nameless talking, most likely druidic cat, he smelled the blood on her, and found her where she'd been dumped in the Undercity Sewers. He healed and took care of her. Tomahna and Te'Nala formed a very close relationship. Te'Nala took on the role as his assistant as a representative of the Cenarion Circle to Silvermoon. She also took on additional responsibilities as Tirion Fordring renewed the Silver Hand, rejoining, and representing them as well in Silvermoon. =Miscelaneous Information= Appearance She is generally rather plain. For an elf, or for a human, of which she looks like she may have some blood of. She is shorter and a bit larger boned than most elves, mostly evident in the thicker waist, and much broader hips. She's rather unfortunate in not having the proper attributes higher up to even out said hips, as that part of her seems about on par with most elves. As does her weight, leaving her looking too thin for her frame. Her hips are still big, though. She has a good amount of muscle, though how she can support muscle when she seems malnourished is anyone's guess. Her eyes are green. Her hair is brown, with a tinge of red. She has a tattoo on her lower back, of a red phoenix rising from the ashes. She wears a collar, black leather with gold filigree around the edges. It has a green leaf for a charm, with golden veins. It reads "Collared of Tomahna." She wears a large diamond ring on her left ring finger. She is left handed. Family and Associates Tomahna Brightmoon:Her husband, a tauren and son of Owakeri Brightmoon Seriau and Azeri Fire: Her cousins, two half-elves. Owakeri Brightmoon: Her father in law The Brightmoon Children: Numerous children of the ever-virile Owakeri Brightmoon. Guild Affiliations =Titles, Stations, and Employment= Titles Representative of the Argent Dawn and the Silver Hand to Silvermoon, and Assistant to Representative Tomahna Half-Horns of the Cenarion Circle. Stations None. Employment Silver Hand, Argent Dawn, Cenarion Circle. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde Category:Brightmoon Faire Category:Neutral Category:High Elf Category:2010